first three months of hell
by kitkatkittygirl
Summary: Leo has been missing for three months and his family are not handling it well. When Leo is eventually found he has four girls with him. They all have mysterious powers and a weird back story but what will happen when the turtles finally find out their back story. Will they accept them or will their back story change everything forever
1. Chapter 1 where is Leonardo?

Leo rocked back and forth he looked up as a figure was thrown in to the tiny cell. He crawled over to the girl making sure not to wake the youngest of the three. He blindly felt his way over to her. Leo ran his hands over her assessing the damage. A few bruises a long gash oozed blood down her left side a few cuts a few burns here and there a particularly nasty burn was on her shoulder. He moved up and laid her head in his lap. Trying in vain to hush the whimpers of pain escaping her lips. He brushed her cheek but recoiled at the all too familiar wetness of blood coated his fingers. He quickly assessed the damaged and winced realising what they had done. One half of her beautiful face had been sliced open like an envelope that would leave her half blind. Leo let out a soft growl. How could they do this how? And why? This poor girl would be half blind and it was all thanks to _him_. The man who had held Leo and these girls prisoner for three months. Three months! Three months of being endlessly and mercilessly torched. He thought of his family. Michelangelo the youngest and the joker of the Hamato clan. Leo smiled as he remembered the little ray of sunshine that occupied their lives. His thoughts then wondered to Donatello the brainy whiz kid second youngest shy and sweet little Donnie. Leo lowered his head at the thought of his last brother Raphael. Strong brave Raph. He will protect our family. Finally he thought of his farther and sensei. Master splinter. Leo longed to sit once again with his master in the dojo, sipping cups of herbal tea. He fought tears as he remembered the last day with his family where had it all one so wrong?

_Flashback_

_Leo and Raph were at it again "get out of my face Raph" Leo growled "why should I fearless" Raph retorted Leo sighed. "Don't sigh at me fearless" Raph bellowed. As the conflict continued the two youngest sat watching the row like a tennis match heads flicking from side to side. Suddenly Raph exploded and screamed "I hate you" he punched Leo in the shoulder hard. Leo stumbled backward he held his shoulder and stared at Raph. There was complete silence on the rooftop as if the whole world held its breath. Then Leo jumped off the rooftop and disappeared. The three boys stood stunned as they saw their oldest member vanish into thin air. Leo had ran into the deep dark part of the sewer, his breathing ragged from trying to hold back the tears that so badly wanted to flow. He stumbled forward and lent against a wall wiping the one stray tear that had escaped. He looked up and realised he didn't know where he was. Leo's eyes quickly scanned the area this is new he thought. Leo kept on stumbling forward soon he found a ladder and sped up it. As soon as he was back on the rooftops he sighed with relief he knew where he was. He began to run across the rooftops thinking about the argument that had taken place hours before. He was so engrossed in his thoughts he didn't notice the huge gang of foot behind him until it was way too late. Finally he noticed his followers. He turned to see the shredder himself standing at the front. Leo could feel the evil grin spreading over the villains face. Leo growled and leapt into battle. The first foot ninja went flying into a gang of five others as Leo kicked and punched he felt the shredder coming up behind him. He turned his katanas meeting the gauntlet with an almighty clang he felt the punches and kicks of the foot. Finally shredder kicked him to the ground and four foot immediately sprang on him restraining him. Shredder walked up leisurely "ah Leonardo Hamato" his voice send a cold ripple down his back Leo glared at shredder. A foot ran over with an unusually large needle shredder picked it up and walked slowly toward Leo. He struggled violently trying to get away. Shredder jabbed the needle into the crook of Leo's neck. Leo trembled trying not to show weakness. Not to scream out in pain. And then the world went black._

_ End of flashback_

Leo sighed stroking the girl's unharmed cheek. Suddenly he felt the smaller girl nuzzle up to him. He put one arm around her trying to keep the freezing girl warm. When will this hell end? He asked whatever god was out there. Why me? Why Venus? Why Emily? Why?

Meanwhile

"Any luck Raph" Donnie shouted down the shell cell trying to be heard over the storm.

"Nothing yet Don, but we'll find him just like we promised we would"

"he wouldn't do this to us he has been gone three months" Donnie said rubbing his eyes "I'm worried Raph"

"Don't worry Don" Raph soothed his younger brother "this is fearless we're talking about. You know dead stubborn, the leader. He'll come back Donnie I know he will we just have to wait."

Donnie and Raph made their way back to the lair. Nether said a word preparing themselves for the sadness they were about to bring on their shattered family. Every day without their older brother was agony. Eventually they quietly entered the lair. Michelangelo sat at the foot of the couch with a blanket around him resting his head on the seat all the brothers could do was look at their baby brother. Waiting for his big brother to come home. After Mickey was tucked up in bed. And Raph had made Donnie go to bed. He lay there quietly listening to the snores of the younger turtles. His hammock bed swung gently. After he was sure his family was asleep he let a single tear slide down his face. Raph had a horrid nightmare. Leo was reaching out to him "please" his voice sounded weak and raspy "help me please" Raph ran toward the image of his broken brother but Leo moved further and further away and nothing he did made him get closer. Raph woke up with a start "LEO" he shouted. He let one more tear escape his eyes "where are you Leo?" he whispered only to be greeted with silence. He had never felt so sad and scared in his entire life. He wanted Leo back. His big brother. This was the soft side Raph had never let show itself he curled up, clutching his knees to his chest this time letting the tears run freely down his cheeks. "Don't worry Leo" he whispered, more to himself that anyone else. "I'll find you. Me and Mike and Don. We will find you and make the monsters that took you away wish they hadn't been born. Just hold on a little while longer. OK?" Donnie sat outside the door listening to his big brother cry. He too had tears glistening on his cheeks. He had never heard or seen Raph or Leo cry ever and it scared him more than anything. The usually calm turtle felt rage pulse through him and hatred filling him. A blinding hatred. Those people who had hurt his eldest brother would pay with their lives. Nothing less would ease the suffering of Leo and the Hamato clan. Oh what those monsters would have in store for them. The wrath of the Hamato clan would rain down upon them. The thought of slowly killing the man or woman filled Donnie's head. They would regret taking Leo. Regret it big time. Donnie shivered at these violent and uncharacteristic thoughts. Where are you Leo?

Meanwhile

Leo cradled both girls. It had been a while since Emily had gone back to sleep the fourteen year old reminded him painfully of Mickey. He thought again longingly of home. Suddenly Venus stirred. Immediately Leo sat straighter. She let out one soft whimper of pain before she sat up. Leo felt her gaze slowly look around the pitch black room. We had all learnt our way around the cell by feeling. Her eyes glowed a dull blue. That was our only light source. Even though one eye no longer worked it still lit up even then a streak of black going across her eye made it evident she could no longer see. "L-Leo?" she asked weakly "I'm here" Leo whispered reaching forward and holding her hand in his. She smiled clearly tried she shuffled over and laid her head on Leo's shoulder. "Th-the men s-said that they a-are moving B-Bella and Violet into our cell" Leo let his head rest on hers. "But why?" he asked "probably mental torcher." She replied "seeing our loved ones suffer but their wrong" Leo looked at her quizzically. Her power was fading fast he could tell because the light was getting dimmer by the second "we can then break out I couldn't break out before because I can't leave my sisters" Leo's face brightened like a child's on Christmas "you mean get out of this hell hole?" Venus chuckled quietly. "Yes Leo but I will not be able to heal you and Emily like normal or provide light I will have to ration my powers." She yawned the last part sleepily. Leo could feel his eyelids starting to droop to "you will see your family again Leo" she whispered. Leo concentrated on his family harder than ever he turned his head "Emily are you awake" he felt the figure shift in his arms "yes Leo I am" Leo breathed he hoped "Emily I need you to help me" he felt Emily nod her head she had heard his thought "I can only give you a boost into the dream realm after that they will start to put up the mental barriers you know this." Leo did, once he was in Emily could no longer help him her powers had limits. "Yes I know are you sure you can?" Leo asked "piece of cake Leo. Venus knows more about her field of magic, but when it comes to me"

"I know" Leo interrupted he heard Emily sigh she sucked in a deep breath and opened her eyes a soft orange glow filled the room "one" she whispered Leo prepared himself "two, three" Leo felt his sprit being catapulted into the dream realm.

"Leonardo my son" splinters voice was shocked and overjoyed. Before his master continued Leo cut him off "sensei I can't talk for long they block the mental barrier so listen" splinter looked confused his tail flicking from side to side nervously. "We are going to break out and then I will be home" Leo felt his form flicker "send everyone my love" Leo shouted as he began to fade "see you soon father"

At the lair

Raph woke up and stretched yawning sitting up in his hammock bed. He stumbled over to his battered chest of drawers putting on his knee and elbow pads wrapping his bandana around his head and his belt around his waist tucking his Sais in and heading downstairs. He saw Mickey sitting watching the news Donnie seated next to him. Nobody was really paying attention to the screen. The three sat in a tense silence before Raph decided to break it. "Don any luck with finding Leo?" Donnie looked up from his mug of coffee "not yet" Donnie replied looking back down at the swirling brown liquid. "We'll find something eventually" Mickey said making Raph and Donnie jump. He reached forward and switched off the TV. The three teens sat listening to the silence that filled the lair until the dojo door slid open revelling their sensei. "My sons come in here there is something I must share with you. The boys all filed in and sat in front of their master. "Enter the dream world with me" Splinter commanded and the brothers obliged. Soon they were in what looked like a room of clouds "The dream realm" Donatello breathed "my sons" all three heads snapped to their sensei "observe" all three boys watched at another splinter appeared in front of them. He was searching for Leo and all three turtles knew it too then their brother appeared. All three gasped "Leo" Mickey cried out but the event had already passed. "Leonardo my son" splinters voice was filled with emotion. Before splinter could continue Leo cut him off "sensei I can't talk for long they block the mental barrier so listen" Raph looked at his brothers their faces mirrored his own "who are they" Mickey asked "and what's a mental barrier?" splinter hushed him "keep watching my sons this is the most disturbing part." Leo continued he was hurrying now. "we are going to break out and then I will be home" Raph felt anger rise within him so someone had taken Leo. "Send everyone my love" Leo shouted as he began to fade "see you soon father." And he was gone in a flash of light they were once again in the dojo. The three sat quietly with splinter silently watching them. "Break out from where" Donnie finally asked more to himself than anyone else. "Yeah" Mickey joined in "and what's a mental barrier?" Raph finally asked "and who is we" everyone remained silent. "So if Leo is coming home then does that mean we should just wait for him?" Mickey asked. "No" Raph said firmly "we keep searching he could be injured or something we can't stop" Mickey and Donnie nodded in agreement "searching will continue tonight" Donnie said "maybe tonight we should stick together" again two heads bobbed in agreement. The plan was set, they just had to believe in their older brother and not one of them even Raph doubted him for a second.


	2. Chapter 2 elemental powers

This a quick warning to everyone there is a lot of death talk in this chapter and it is quite short sorry but I will bring you another chapter soon so enjoy.

"Leo? Leo are you awake?" Emily was shaking his shoulders Leo groaned and sat up he had only just finished having his daily beatings. "Yeah I am awake what's up?" that's when Leo heard muttering from the far side of the cell. He tried to sit up but the long gash across his chest erupted in pain and forced him to lie back down. "Venus he is awake" Leo saw a dark figure lean over him. "Hi Venus" he said softly. He heard her breathe a sigh of relief. Venus grabbed his hand and brought it up to her face "Leo these are my sisters. Leo felt his hand being passed to a softer one it was gentle and cold. "Hello" a shy voice came out of the dark "my name is Belladonna or Bella for short" Leo could hear the intelligence lacing her voice. That was unusual Leo thought. It was rare to hear intelligence in a person's voice but there it was as clear as day. "Hello my name is Leonardo" the girl's hands tightened a little. "Nice to meet you Leonardo. I am grateful that you have looked after my oldest and my youngest sisters and it will be a dept that I will owe to you the rest of my life" Leo marvelled at how mature this girl sounded. "You owe me nothing" Leo insisted "it is me who is in dept. Without your sisters I would have never survived. Venus has healed me and Emily more times than I can count." He felt the girls head bob in understanding "that power in particular is one Venus will have to teach me." He heard humour in her voice "so you too have powers?" Leo asked "Yes" Bella replied "though my field of magic is more along the lines of Terrakinesis" she replied. "In English please" Emily insisted. Bella sighed but Leo could tell she was amused. "Well Terrakinesis is the ability to control geologic materials such as minerals, dirt and rock" Leo nodded "what about the rest of you?" Leo asked he usually kept his mouth shut but he was curious" Emily jumped in my power is hy-hy-hydro-something-or-other" Bella sighed again "as you may know Emily has power over water and can bend liquids to her will the scientific name for it is Hydrokinesis. You may also know she possesses Telepathical and Telekinetikal energy" Leo nodded "the ability to read people's minds and move objects with her mind. Yes? Belladonna nodded he felt a smile creep onto her face. "Now you obviously know that Venus has the ability to control air its name is..."

"Aerokinesis" Leo answered without thinking. Belladonnas eyes had been glowing for a while so Leo could see her face light up "yes that's right" she sat up a little straighter she looked eager to tell Leo everything she knew. Of course she would by the looks of it she was just like Donnie they both loved being faced with new challenges. Leo looked at the dark figure sitting next to Venus "the names Violet" she answered before Leo could answer "and Pryokinesis" Violet wasn't paying much attention to the group she kept rubbing her hands together and then pulling them apart to reveal a small fireball no bigger than an apple she let it go and it nestled in the middle of the circle warming all of them up. Venus had gone back to sleep using her hands as a cushion. Leo decided not to wake her she would need all the energy she could muster for what they were about to do. Leo turned to Belladonna "please continue" Leo said. The girl nodded "anyway we can all train with neutral magic. Neutral magic is a combination of spells all 'benders' as we are often called can use, such as healing spells, sleeping spells, deception spells and others neutral magic is a lot tougher to master." Leo thought for a moment before responding "aren't all magical powers tough to master?" he asked "no" Belladonna replied "a bender is born to one of the four elements. So it is easy for a child to master the element it was born into it is like natural instinct" Leo again thought hard about his next question "are there evil benders?" he asked tentatively. Belladonnas face fell "unfortunately yes but sometimes a bender pushes themselves too far and loses control." Bella's tone was low "as I am sure you can imagine this is catastrophic. Last time a Pyrokinect lost control it caused the eruption of mount Tambora" a dark look crossed Bella's face "71,000 people died" Leo gulped "last time a Hydrokinect lost control he caused a massive tsunami 150'000 people were missing or dead, last time a Terrakinect lost it an earthquake shook china" a sad look crossed her face "69,197 dead." "And Areokinects?" Leo asked Bella sighed and looked at the youngest Emily had let a few tears drip off her face. Leo leant underneath her face she was smiling. "Sorry" Leo apologised "I shouldn't have asked" Belladonna shook her head "no Leo I would be worried if you didn't ask it is normal for people to ask. Not that we run into that many people she looked up. "Emily" she said sounding amused and exasperated at the same time. Emily had made a tennis sized water ball and it was half an inch away from the distracted Violets face. Violet looked up and glared at her and as soon as she stopped concentrated the room was once again bathed in darkness. "Emily" two voices shouted one was annoyed and the other angry. "I didn't mean it" Emily squealed as she dodged her sister's hands swiping at her. Emily squealed with mock terror and ran to the other side of the cell followed by an angry and now wet sister. Leo sighed "I don't get it five minutes and already they are fighting?" Belladonna said. "They remind me of my brothers" Leo said eyes glued to the two struggling figures. "You have brothers?" Belladonna suddenly became interested "are they um ..."

"Mutants?" Leo said finishing Bella's question "Yes they remind me of my younger brothers" Bella looked at Leo for a second "Their names are Raphael and Michelangelo." Belladonna nodded and looked over at the ongoing conflict. Violet had now pinned down the youngest and was tickling her. Emily squirmed laughing so hard tears ran down her cheeks. Leo looked on smiling. He felt a tug on his arm Venus was sitting there examining the gash on his chest. "Bella I am going to teach you how to heal" Belladonnas eyes widened "now?" she asked. Venus nodded. "B-But why now?" Belladonna sounded slightly panicked. Venus reached forward and cupped Belladonna's face in her hands "have you seen this" she gestured to Leo's chest "it needs to be healed before we leave" Belladonna's eyes become round as her eyes rest upon the deep gash still oozing blood down Leo's plastron. "It's OK Venus I can manage" Venus locked Leo with a gaze the mental link was up. "Leo you need this" Venus thought at Leo, he shook his head. "I am fine" Leo insisted firmly. "You need to be healed Leo I won't argue with you" Venus' mental voice was full of concern. Leo knew this was one fight he was going to lose. Venus turned back to Belladonna and looked her in the eye. "Do you trust me?" Venus asked "of course I do but-"

"Belladonna listen to me" Belladonna looked up into her older sister's gaze "You have healed us countless times"

"Minor cuts and bruises" Belladonna said panic now clearly audible in her voice. "No that isn't true is it you healed a broken leg once." Venus reminded her. Belladonna looked at her older sister. "Belladonna I believe in you" those words seemed to wash over Belladonna. She stood straighter "OK you have to show me." Both girls shuffled over to where Leo was lying. Belladonna placed her had on Leo's chest. "Now say and Yùhé shāngkǒu imagine it healing" Belladonna nodded. She closed her eyes and then opened them. Her eyes were glowing green "Yùhé shāngkǒu" Leo jumped when he felt the muscle and plastron knit back together leaving a thinner and shallower cut "Sorry." Belladonna rasped. She sounded like she had just run a marathon. "Are you kidding that was amazing" Leo said patting her shoulder. Leo looked at Venus and their eyes interlocked. Leo's soft blue ones gazing into her electric blue ones "Its time Leo" Venus thought. Leo smiled I am coming home guys, I'm coming home.

So what do you guys think thoughts anyone will they escape will Leo get back home will a relationship form between Venus and Leo? Find out in the next chapter :)


	3. Chapter 3 photo album

Sorry about the old chapter readers my computer apparently got mixed up don't be angry

*hides behind sofa*

heres the real chapter 3

Leo's breath came out in short bursts. His arms and legs burned from the strain of carrying Venus. Every jolt sent a current of agony through his body. Leo kept running though they had to get away and he knew it. They rounded another corner Leo's legs screamed in protest as he began to descend the stairs. He dared a look back. Emily was right behind him; she was rubbing her temples her eyes still blazing orange. Behind her Violet supported an exhausted Belladonna. Her spell was still working; pieces of the stone stairs kept flying up and toward the enemy. Venus' air wall was still up and running stopping any bullets or foot getting within two meters close to them. Leo looked down at his pale friend worriedly, she was shivering and sweat poured down her face. Her eyes were squeezed shut and her teeth gritted. All the pain was coming from a gash down her arm. Around the gash was a nasty shade of green. But Leo's pain problem was the bullet embedded in her stomach her blood oozed out and landed on the floor with a soft splat. Leo himself was very pale he had been shot several times in his arms and legs. 'Where had it all gone wrong?' Leo thought bitterly.  
Venus unlocked the door that took quite a lot of energy shredder had a least nine locks on it, and then they had run into a bunch of foot. The gang was of at least thirty to forty men too many to fight in their condition so Venus pulled another air-bending trick and sucked all the oxygen out of the room. She had made sure we could still breathe though. Then two gangs of foot ninja cornered them one group behind one in front. Venus blasted the group in front with a blue sphere of energy and turned to help Leo and the rest they were so busy nobody noticed the foot ninja point a gun at Belladonna and pull the trigger. Venus saw the man pull the trigger and launched herself at her sister knocking her to the ground and letting the bullet hit her. Nobody but Belladonna saw and that is when everything went wrong. Belladonna had screamed when she had seen the blood pouring from under her sisters fingers. Poor Belladonna had caused a minor earthquake from panic sending everyone to the ground except Venus who stumbled forward and stepped on the tripwire. Out of the wall a dagger sized blade had buried itself in her arm and she let loose an ear-splitting shriek. Never in his entire life had Leonardo heard such a blood chilling sound. Leo's thoughts were interrupted when they reached the bottom of the stairs.  
"That way Leo" Emily shouted running to a huge metal door her eyes glowed brighter and the door flew backward. Leo didn't question Emily she may be the youngest but she was wise beyond her years when she used her powers.  
"Over there" Emily ran to a black van. Leo carefully put Venus in the back and Emily made her a little more comfy by laying her sister's head in his lap. Leo's thoughts raced as he sped back and took Belladonna from the tried mutant  
"you drive" Leo told her she nodded Leo put Belladonna in the back and closed the doors making sure they wouldn't fly open. He then ran around and climbed in the passenger side "Go!" he told her. Violet didn't need to be told twice she slammed on the pedal down and the van sped out of the hell hole and onto a road. Even from this distance Leo could see the lights of New York. He breathed a sigh of relief as they drove away. He looked toward the driver, he hadn't seen her properly in the cell come to think of it he didn't know what any of them looked like. Violet had matted brown hair that was carelessly tied at the back of her head. He noticed her hard red eyes they were as cold as stone but he could also see warmth in those eyes and there hidden was the look all of them had in their eyes like a trapped animal. Her long green tail was curled around her like a safety blanket. Every few seconds she twitched. Leo had noticed that in himself too nothing makes you more on edge than getting captured by your enemy Leo thought darkly. He looked out the window and noticed how fast the van was moving.  
"Umm you're breaking the speed limit" Leo told her nervously. She nodded  
"The faster we get away the better I am taking us to one of our home and if you try anything funny I will see to it that your death is slow and painful." Her eyes were practically glued to the road but she kept looking in her rear view mirror to make sure they weren't being followed by the foot. Something about Violet made Leo feel on edge. It almost scared Leo how much power she radiated. Leo looked down at his burned, battered and bloody body. Leo felt a smile cross his lips 'I must look like something out of one of mike's horror movies' he sighed and rested his head on the window the cold glass was soothing against Leo's burning forehead.  
Leo didn't know he had fallen asleep until he was aware he was lying down. He tried to open his eyes but recoiled at the light. He let his eyes stay closed for a couple of seconds then he tried again this time the light seemed a little less bright but it still made his head and eyes burn he then realised he didn't recognise where he was he opened his eyes and sat up the world tilting sickeningly he shakily looked around the room. It was a plain white room there were four beds in the room. He was sitting in the one furthest from the door all the others were made neatly. There was a desk on the far side of the room. It had a battered laptop on it. Next to the laptop sat a glass pot with lavender sticking out of it and a cell phone next to that.  
"Welcome back to the world of the living" said a voice his head snapped around and he saw a figure standing in the doorway. Her brown hair was brushed over her shoulder and came down to her waist, her wounds were wrapped in thick white bandages she wore a belt around her thin waist and had a holder attached on the side which was home to a single katana. She had a blue hair band. She wore so many bandages she looked like a mummy out of an ancient Egyptian tomb but that didn't take away any of her beauty.  
"Venus" Leo breathed; the female turtle watched him with those electric blue eyes.  
"Hello Leonardo how are you feeling?" Leo muttered something about feeling fine Venus smirked she came over and offered the blue clad ninja a hand Leo took it gratefully and together they strode out of the room. Leo gazed at his surroundings he was in a massive circular chamber. Trinkets and gadgets were everywhere on the far side of the room on a platform sat a helicopter the back half was painted dark green and the rest black even though it had been half covered in dark green paint Leo could still make out the symbol of the foot. Next to the helicopter platform was the van they had taken. Venus and Leo made their way through the maze and finally ended up next to the van. Venus and Leo both shared a smirk and Venus leant down with her good arm she pulled Belladonna out from under the truck, She was pretty Leo thought she had sea green eyes and long pearl white hair pulled back in a plait, she wore a white lab coat over her belt and goggles covered her eyes she too was battered and bandages covered her arms and legs. When she saw Leo she took off her goggles and stood up quickly examining his wounds before smiling at him brightly with teeth whiter than her hair.  
"Your wounds are healing up nicely Leo, how are you feeling?" Leo smiled down at the girl "I feel fine thanks to you" Belladonna waved her hand in a dismissive gesture,  
"did you make all of this?" Leo asked gesturing to the room Belladonna blushed a light red  
"uh um yeah" she smiled embarrassedly "have you seen the rest of the lair yet?" she asked. Leo shook his head  
"I was just showing him around" Venus said  
"ok" Belladonna said "see you at dinner Leo" with that the girl slid back underneath the truck and continued what she was doing. Venus took Leo's hand in hers and gently led him into the next room. This one was rectangular a white piano stood in the far corner and a TV covered the opposite wall. Leo gawped at the flat screen Venus smiled  
"Christmas present you aren't the only ones with human friends." Leo only nodded looking back over he saw a small girl sitting on the sofa playing halo. She had blond hair that was held in two low pony-tails. Freckles dotted her green face. Her baby blue eyes sparkled with mischief she wore fingerless red gloves and a red hoodie. She didn't notice them come in for a second and then she sensed a prescience she turned and threw the game controller eyes full of fear but only for a second. When she saw it was Leo she jumped over the back of the couch careful not to land on her injuries and stood in front of Leo a look of mock anger on her face  
"you naughty ninja Leo" she scolded looking up at him "sneaking up on people honestly what am I going to do with you?" Leo smiled and she giggled and jumped back over the couch.  
"The couch is not a climbing frame Emily" Venus told her sharply  
"sorry Venus" Emily said now focused back on her game. Venus sighed and turned to Leo pointing up to four doors on a balcony and telling Leo which is who bedroom she showed him the games room which was full of battered board games and a couple of arcade machines. The kitchen, the library where every and any books they could salvage sat in bookshelves. The final room was the dojo. The girl's dojo was amazing in the middle of the room was a pool full of water several training dummies were off to the side along with battered equipment such as ropes hanging from the ceiling and balance beams. On the other side the room was plain apart from mats and a white calk circle on that side there was a sliding Japanese door with pictures of battles similar to the pictures on splinters door. Venus noticed him looking and her face fell she reluctantly led him to the door her grip tightening before opening the door. Pictures were all over the walls in the middle of the room was a coffee table with a thick book and a cardboard box resting on it. Venus let go of Leo's hand  
"this is mistress cinders room" she whispered, Leo nodded. Venus then sat down at the coffee table and motioned for him to join. He carefully sat down making sure not to jolt his injuries she slid the book toward Leo. On the front in golden letters were the words family photos. Leo knew how much this book must mean to her because when he touched the book she tensed up for a second. Leo carefully opened the book and felt his heart skip a beat there right inside was a picture of four young turtles and a human lady. A young Emily sat in the woman's lap a young Venus sat beside her as a little belladonna sat in her lap. A young Violet sat on the woman's back. Leo knew that the lady was Mistress Cinder their mother and teacher in ninjitsu and magic. Leo flipped through the book smiling. Most of the photos were of younger versions of the girls. Eventually Leo stopped at a cute little photo of Venus. She had pig-tails and a broad smile on her face revealing a missing tooth she stood in the dojo holding a sword that was way too big for her. The older Venus beside him blushed scarlet  
"I never really liked that photo of me" she said fiddling with a lock of hair. Leo's smile widened  
"I think it's pretty cute" he told Venus who was growing more and more red Leo finally began to laugh, Venus joined in. For the first time in three months Leo laughed. He suddenly noticed how close he was to Venus and his laughter died down, Venus looked up at him seeing he was still smiling. They leaned closer to each other until their faces were barely an inch away. A throat clearing caught their attention  
"are we interrupting something" Belladonna asked. Emily glared at her older sister  
"they were this close Bella" she held up her thumb and index finger about to touch "this close." Violet shoved past her sisters making herself visible she was wearing a black belt that was half on her hip and half on her thigh. A leather jacket was resting on her shoulders her hair was in two buns on either side of her head but the strangest thing was the colour; cherry red to match her eyes which glinted with enjoyment at her older sister's expense.  
"Yeah oh well" her voice practically dripped sarcasm "dinners ready if you two lover birds feel up to it" with that she turned on her heel and marched out of the room. Venus stood up and offered Leo a hand Leo took it gratefully and they headed into the kitchen hand in hand.


	4. Chapter 4 going on a turtle hunt

"these mean out loud talking"

'these mean mental link via Emily'

Leo woke screaming Venus was sitting beside him stroking his cheek he closed his eyes and sighed pulling her hand close

"was it the same one" Venus asked Leo nodded begging to shake uncontrollably Venus stroked his head softly, murmuring confuting words. After a pale Leo had gone back to sleep Venus slipped into the kitchen. She sighed as she again mentally kicked herself for not noticing that Leo was poisoned too. How could his heath decrease so fast? One week was all it took for the poison to take hold. She sighed Leo's master might know a cure but that meant revealing their presence to more. Not that she didn't trust her boyfriend's family he had told her all about his brothers and she had spilled her heart out to him, all her deepest and darkest thoughts and secrets revealed to a pair of ears that would never tell. She smiled softly taking the now boiled water off the stove pouring two cups; one for her and one for Leonardo should he wake up, Venus settled back down on the bed that had been pulled to Leo's. She nestled into the covers trying to get warm. It felt as if as soon as she closed her eyes she opened them again she sat up quickly, looking around. Belladonna sat on Leo's bed dabbing a wet cloth on his forehead. Venus rubbed her eyes and stretched

"morning" Belladonna said smiling at her older sister "you look terrible how are you feeling?" Venus shook her head at her sister

"I feel fine thanks" Venus got out of bed making it neatly and heading into the kitchen. Venus kept thinking about Leo. Belladonna had stressed the fact Leo didn't have long and neither did she,

"your magic won't hold it off forever" Belladonna had reminded her "we need to find Leo's master because I don't know what to do I've tried everything I can think of and nothing" Venus sighed finally coming to a conclusion.

"Emily" Venus called. Immediately a small figure materialised in front of her

"whatever Violet said I didn't do it" Emily babbled, Venus' eye-ridge rose. Emily gave a nervous laugh.

"I need you to come with me to find splinter-san and Leonardo's brothers" Emily stood in front of her sister head cocked sideways.

"Why are you asking me and not Vi or Bella?" Venus looked down at her sister

"I need you because I want someone who can mentally communicate and read people's thoughts" Emily nodded sensing her sister told the truth.

"Go get your bow then" Venus said, Emily's face lit up and she dashed from the room. Venus chuckled as she saw her sister sprint to her room, the girl may not be able to fight, Venus thought but she never misses with her bow. She remembered the memory fondly they were around 10 and Emily was about 7 at the time, Venus had been giving Violet and Belladonna a lesson in archery and Emily had sat watching like she always did. After the lesson ended Venus went to get a drink and came back to see her little sister hit the black dot in the middle of the bulls-eye. Venus smiled at the memory and then Emily was back Violet behind her holding her twin scythe. Venus nodded at the look on her face

"fine you can come" Violet grinned. As they we're heading to the door Venus turned and ran to her room telling the other two to wait. She felt under her bed and brought out a case. She opened it grabbing her favourite sword she unsheathed it expertly and examined the blade. Most people believed her blade to be made out of glass because it was transparent but this blade was forged by gods it could not break. Venus resheathed it and sprinted out of her door jumping of the third floor balcony and just before she hit the floor and gust of wind pushed her forward so she skidded and landed in front of her sister's injuries burning but the adrenaline rush still fresh in her blood

"lets go" she said and her sister's nodded all of them walking out in the sewers

"We're going on a mutant turtle hunt we're going to catch three of them what a dark sewer I'm not afraid" Emily nervously whispered to herself before a hand quickly came up and slapped her on the back of her head. "ow" Emily wined. Violet snickered

"you deserved that one" Violets told her smugly

"shut it you two" Venus snapped. Suddenly they heard a faint splashing and three voices approaching. Venus jumped up onto the ceiling and behind some pipes. Violet followed her lead her sister scrambling after her. Three figures rounded a corner each wore a bandana like Leo's but these were red, purple and orange. They were calling out for their brother. Finally the purple banded turtle put a hand on the reds shoulder.

"Raph we need to get back" Venus stared at the red banded turtle 'so that's the great and powerful Raphael.' Violet smirked Emily had put up the mental link; it was useful in situations like this.

"No Donnie," Raphael argued "he has to be here somewhere"

'that's Donatello' Venus informed her sisters' 'so that must be Michelangelo' Venus thought directing her eyes to the smaller turtle' she heard Emily gasp her eyes fixed on him. The three ninja's immediately looked up Violets hand flew to her sisters' mouth

'not a sound' she thought. Emily nodded and the three females waited.

"must have been a pipe or something" Donatello said uneasily. They moved on and the two sisters glared at the youngest

'sorry' she said her eyes still trailing the nunchuck wielder. Venus waved her hand in front of her sisters' face

'hello' Emily shook her head

'sorry what' Venus face-palmed herself while Violet squirmed past her sister and lowered herself down into the sewer tunnel upside-down using her tail. She checked both way and then flipped the right way up beckoning her sisters to come the two jumped down next to their sister. Venus looked both ways and then muttered something under her breath her powers kicking in making her sisters levitate, and then they zoomed silently through the tunnels after the young ninjas.


	5. Chapter 5 Belladonna

Donatello slowly regained conciseness his head throbbed painfully. 'What happened' he thought trying to recollect his thoughts. Then memory's flowed back into his head. Three figures had followed them home and apparently won whatever fight they had. Donnie suddenly remembered, Mickey had been the first to fall. Hang on "Raph" Donnie whispered his throat felt dry and sore "Mickey" he called his voice still a whisper. He dragged his eyes open; the room was dark so he could only just see the figures of his brothers hanging next to him. Donnie looked up, they had been chained to the ceiling and chained against a pillar was splinter. "Master?" Donnie tried to swallow the lump in his throat.

"Donnie are you awake" that was Mickey's voice

"yes" Donnie replied, Mickey seemed to sigh in relief

"you worried me there bro" he said "do you know who did this?" Donnie shook his head

"I wish I did the last thing I remember was you getting hit it sounded pretty painful Mickey."

Mickey winced. Both boys fell silent as they heard footsteps heading toward them

"you're awake" a harsh voice filled the room making both Raphael and Splinter wake up. A faint click signified the lights switching on there stood a female lizard with bright red hair tied in two buns, a black leather jacket covered her arms and she had a black belt on with one scythe inside the other was held in her hand tightly.

"who are you?" Donnie asked

"what are you?" Mickey asked earning himself a glare from everyone in the room.

"My name is Violet," she said looking each turtle up and down. Donnie felt a knot form in his throat 'her eyes are red?' Violet's gaze rested on his eyes. She smirked rolling her red eyes in a sign of annoyance.

"Violet" another voice snapped "you hung them by their ankles? I do wonder what is wrong with you sometimes." Another mutant crossed into Donnie's line of vision. "Did you ignore the plan completely? I say do NOT attack and what do you do, you attack endangering your life and what would have happened if Emily got hurt, who's fault would that have been?" Violet rolled her eyes

"mine" she said rolling her eyes

"that's right" the other mutant snapped now let them down right now" Violet sighed and swept her hand in a wide gesture and the chains holding them disintegrated. The turtles stood up and stared at the lizard girl.

"h-how did you do that?" Donnie asked shakily brushing himself down. The girl's red eyes glinted "fires my thing" she said. Donnie looked at her curiously. She shook her head and closed her eyes, when they opened a cherry red glow filled the room and a tennis-ball sized fire ball appeared in her hand. Everyone stood completely still watching the flames dance on her palm. After a minute she closed her hand and the flame was extinguished.

Everyone was silent, amazed by this girl who could manipulate fire. Donnie's gaze shifted to the other mutant she had long dark hair and bright blue eyes. 'Like Leo's eyes' Donnie thought wistfully. He looked both girls up and down, whatever happened it can't have been good. Donnie thought both girls had either a bandage, gauze, burn or bruise on every inch of their bodies. The shorter one of the two the older one no doubt had half of her face covered in bandages. Everyone tensed as the sound of soft padding feet rung around the lair. A small girl appeared in the doorway.

She too was a mutant, freckles dotted her petite face and big baby blue eyes fitted the girl's features perfectly. She had blond hair and a red hoodie and gloves on. She padded over to her sister and pulled on her arm to get her attention.

"Venus" she whispered not quite enough "that was Bella on the phone she said that he will die very soon if we don't get back fast." The one now known as Venus drew a breath standing to her fullest height (which was not that high)

"Splinter-san I apologise for the dishonourable attack on your home but I must insist you and your sons accompany myself and my sisters back to our lair" Splinter looked at the girls with angry eyes.

"And why would I possibly accompany you and your siblings anywhere" Venus looked up at the ninjitsu master with pleading eyes. She seemed to be battling with something inside her and she came to a conclusion.

"You Splinter would come to my home because Watashitachi wa anata no musuko o motte i" Splinter's eyes flashed.

"Do you now?" Splinter asked. Venus nodded and began to head out of the door splinter hot on the mutants' heels.

"Master?" Donnie cried out. Splinter motioned for his sons to follow. Donnie stood and walked to the door Raph and Mickey behind him and they ran to catch up with their master.

"Master what did she say?" Mike asked. Splinter smiled down at his three sons

"She said we have your son" splinter said a spark of hope gleaming in his eyes.

After a few minutes of sprinting after the girl mutants they arrived at a dead end Venus stepped forward and pressed in a brick, that brick and a couple more moved to reveal a scanner. She placed her hand on it.

"Voice identification please" the machine said, all three turtles nearly jumped out of their shells at the sudden noise.

"Venus de milo" Venus said voice steady not taking her hand off the scanner.

"Voice and fingerprint match, enter" the whole wall moved upward to reveal their home. If they had not been in a hurry to get to Leo the turtles would have gawped at their home, it seemed to be an abandoned military secret base. The turtles sprinted after the three other mutants until they came to an infirmary-like room. Another mutant stood at the far side of the room, Donnie rushed to the girl's side and there on the white bed lay their oldest brother. Donnie collapsed by Leo taking his hand Raph and Mickey following suit. It seemed that each wanted to make sure it was real to feel his skin underneath their fingertips and to savour the feeling. After the shock wore off Donnie looked up at his brother and gulped his features etched in horror, Leo looked nearly as white as the many bandages that covered him. His face was bruised and burned. Donnie felt anger bubble up inside him.

"VENUS!" everyone's heads snapped round to see her collapse in Violet's arms. Now they were in better light he could see she was almost as pale as Leo. Violet lowered her down onto the bed next-door to Leo's.

"What is causing my sons illness?" Splinter directed his question at the girl with the lab coat.

"Poison master Splinter" the girl said running her fingers through her hair. "I've never seen any poison like it" the master nodded.

"And how was Leonardo poisoned?" splinter asked placing a hand on his sons leg

"A dart I think but it would have healed by now we can look at Venus' it was by far a larger wound and the same poison was used on both of them, I think, but she would not let me examine it" she said quickly, she was obviously stressed.

"May I examine your sisters wound?" Donnie asked "maybe it could give us a clue as to which poison is killing them" the girl nodded moving over to her sister and removing a bandage just above her elbow. Donnie's eyes widened in all the books he had read this poison was rare very rare. The wound was a nasty shade of yellow and green. The girl swallowed,

"Donatello is that b-belladonna?" Donnie looked up and nodded. She cursed and muttered something about evil men and irony. Donnie thought hard 'belladonna' deadly poison. And then he remembered the truth usually hit hard but this time it was too much. Donnie scrambled back over to Leo and clutched his hand tight. He had remembered belladonna was a deadly poison, Donnie let the tears slide. The poison Belladonna had no cure.

OMG did I just do that. Oh I am so evil a new chapter will come out I promise and you can find out what happens next.


	6. Chapter 6 Leo was where!

The girl in the lab coat had run out of the room murmuring to herself as she ran. Donnie didn't care about her, or the other girl mutants sitting at their sister's bedside. The youngest of them laid her head in her sister's hand. The silence could have been cut with a knife.

After a few minutes the mutant in the lab coat rushed back in holding a thick leather bound book to her chest. The golden cursive on the front was in a language Donnie didn't understand. The girl knelt down by her sister and in blue paste drew two eyes on the back of her hands. She then began chanting her eyes glowing; the eyes on Venus' hands glowed blue. Her gash glowed and then green liquid trickled out. The girl sat down hard breathing deeply; sweat traced its way down her face. She then crawled her way over to Leonardo.

"Master splinter would you allow me to perform healing magic on your son?" Master splinter nodded. The girl quickly drew the blue eyes on his hands and her eyes glowed. And just like that Leo was cured of one the most deadly poison in the world. The girl collapsed, Donnie rushed forward catching her just before she hit the floor.

"He'll be fine now" she panted steadying herself "in fact he should be waking up soon, very soon." Splinter thanked her. She mumbled something having a lie down and stumbled out of the room her sister supporting her. Donnie looked down at his older brother relief flooding through him. He laid his head on his brother's plastron and just like Mickey sleep engulfed him.

Raph stood by master splinter looking at the three of them peacefully sleeping, wishing he had a camera. His thought drifted to the mutant who could make fire and disintegrate metal. What was her name? Violet and her sisters. Had they taken Leo? If they were they would pay, but then again one of them ambushed all of them. Even master splinter, Raph knelt down by Leo and felt sleep swallow him too. Splinter turned his head slightly to see the other two mutants. The blond one held her older sister's hand whispering to her in Japanese. Splinter smiled, how long had it been since he had heard Japanese. He settled himself by his eldest's bedside and patiently waited for Leonardo to awaken just as the young lady in the lab coat had promised, he didn't have to wait for long. Almost half an hour after Raphael had fallen asleep splinter heard a small moan.

"My sons wake up your brother is beginning to awaken." The three immediately sat up watching Leo expectantly. The eldest moaned his eyes fluttered open.

"Master? Raph? Donnie? Mickey?" Mickey laughed in relief and flung himself at his brother sobbing. Leo sat up and hugged his younger brother Donnie and Raph also launched themselves at Leo. Leonardo soothed his brothers letting his own tears stream down his cheeks. His family he was back with his family. He was content and happy he made to sit up a little straighter, trying to ignore the searing pain coursing through him. He tried his best to hide it but his Master spotted it.

"My sons, your brother's injuries" they all jumped off him looking at him with happy but concerned eyes.

"Leo where have you been" Leo felt his heart skip a beat thinking about his time in that tiny cell with...

"Venus?" Leo looked around and saw the female sitting on the bed next to his.

'Are you ok?' Venus thought at him

'Yes why are my brother's here?' Leo asked jerking his head toward his bewildered family

'Bella needed a second medical opinion about the poison' Venus replied looking guiltily at the floor.

'It's not your fault I got poisoned too, but the past is the past and we are cured now aren't we' Leo reassured her. Venus nodded but still had a concerned look in her eyes. Leo turned back to his family.

"What were you saying?" Leo asked absentmindedly fiddling with his fingers.

"We asked where you were for the last three months" Donnie pressed.

"Yeah and why are you so beat up" Mickey chipped in. Leo felt himself begin to tremble the torturing memories flooding back into his head clouding his thought with fear and making himself feel venerable.

Splinter watched from the side lines as the three younger turtles pressed their blue clad brother Splinter saw the look in his eldest's eye 'like a cornered animal.' He saw Leonardo tremble slightly all colour draining from his face.

"My sons" Splinter interrupted, he felt his son would be in hysterics if his brothers continued to press him for much needed answers.

"We must leave Leonardo to rest" the turtles looked down at their eldest worriedly; Leonardo looked unlike the son Splinter had seen all those days ago. He was thin, worryingly thin as though he had been starved. And all those bandages, what lay under each one Splinter didn't want to know, not now. Splinter shepherded his three youngest out of the 'infirmary' before he closed the door he looked once more at his son. Leo nodded to him a look of gratitude filling his eyes. Splinter flicked off the light, leaving Leonardo in the soft orange glow of the lamp on the desk.

Splinter turned to his sons and motioned to the two figures sitting in front of the TV and they made their way over. The girl in the lab coat smiled sleepily and motioned for them to sit on the couch opposite theirs.

"So your Leonardo's brother then" the girl in the lab coat said sitting up.

"Yes we are, did he mention us?" Donnie replied

"Yes he did." The mutant smiled warmly "that was his way of coping the three months" she said her smile fading and eyes drooping to the floor.

"Um what happened ..." Donnie began to say

"My names Belladonna but if you wish to shorten it you may call me Bella." She said smiling sadly at the look on Donnie's face "ironic isn't it" she sighed "the poison that I was named after nearly killed my sister and Leonardo" she looked at the floor.

"But Leo is cured now," Mike said uneasily "right?"

"Yes once Donatello confirmed my identification of the poison I was able to find a cure" Bella looked up at Mickey softly. A faint click made them all jump. They saw Emily heading over from the infirmary sitting down heavily by her sister.

"So where was Leo for these three months" Raph asked. Belladonna's hand flew to a bandage on her shoulder. Her sisters had done the same.

"We were in hell" Violet growled making everyone jump. She ripped off the bandage to reveal the symbol of an all too familiar clan burned onto the side of her shoulder.

"L-Leo was w-with" Mickey stuttered trying to get to grips with the horrid reality hitting him in the face

"Shredder" Emily finished making everyone shift their gaze to her. An uneasy silence filled the room, Mickey and Emily both fidgeted after a few minutes Emily broke it.

"Anyone hungry?" she asked standing up "I fancy some pizza." Mickey practically jumped out of his seat.

"Pizza?"

"Yep" Emily said walking toward the kitchen "you coming?"

"You bet" Mickey

"What do you want on it Mickey?" Emily went over to the cupboard and opened it gesturing for Mickey to sit

"Everything" Mickey said. Emily stared at him for a second and grinned fishing a pizza with everything out of the oven with everything on.

"My sisters think I'm gross eating a pizza with all the toppings.

"Same here dudette" Mickey said shyly grinning at her.

"I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship" Emily gave Mickey a glass of coke and raised her glass, his clinking against hers. And with that they dug in.

Looks to me like Mike's made a friend. The next chapter will be out soon.


	7. Chapter 7 fourth degree burns

Three weeks later.

Leo awoke shifting slightly and then tensing, he stayed still for a good five minutes hoping he hadn't woke her but of course he had. Venus looked up at him and smiled at him laying her head back onto his plastron.

"Morning Venus" Leo whispered gently stroking his girlfriends head.

"Morning Leo" she said yawning looking up at him. She sat up and stretched, swinging her legs over the side of their bed. Leo watched as Venus went over to the wash basin and splashed her face, quickly brushing her teeth and putting her hair up in a pony tail before strapping her gear on. Venus turned to look at Leo who was just tying his mask, she smiled softly and walked over to him looking up into his eyes she smiled softly at him and then walking hand in hand down to begin training as they did every morning. The two slipped downstairs silently, switching on all the lights in the lair and then making their way to the dojo.

They quickly warmed up and practiced a few katas before they bowed to each other and sparred for a good hour. They were both sweating Venus smiled at Leo and bowed to him Leo returned the gesture and they walked into the kitchen to have some breakfast. Leo looked at the clock, it read 10:30 (remember that the guys sleep during the daytime).

"They'll be waking soon" Venus said sipping her tea

"They better practice starts at 11:00" Leo replied taking a large gulp of tea Venus nodded

"My sisters should be up soon" just on queue Belladonna walked into the kitchen

"Morning all" she said yawning she put the kettle on and grabbed two cups from the cupboard; one for Donnie one for her

"Training starts at 11:00 Bella so don't be long," Venus reminded her. Belladonna nodded and walked out of the room with the coffees in her hands. Venus rolls her eyes and Leo chuckles at her expression. They both walked into the other room where Emily and Mickey were playing a video game. Emily had stuck her tongue out slightly in concentration. Venus and Leo sat on the couch and watched with amused expressions as Emily came in first, she jumped up

"Oh yeah" she said triumphantly punching the air "you just got your shell handed to you by a _girl._" Mickey laughed

"Out of three?" he challenged

"Oh you are soo on Mickey" Emily said cracking her knuckles and grabbing the controller and getting ready for round two. After a few minutes of 'hardcore gaming' Venus cleared her throat making both young turtles jump

"Jeez sis' give a girl a heart attack why don't ya" Emily whined hands over her heart. Venus raised an eye-ridge

"You 'sis' need to work on your sensing ability I could have been an enemy" she lectured while Leo and Mickey watched from the sidelines

After training Venus and Leo agreed that a patrol would be a good idea since Mickey and Emily were practically bouncing off the walls and annoying Violet in particular who usually set things on fire when she lost her temper, (which was often.)

"Guys" Leo called out "we are going on patrol now" Donnie and Bella made their way out of his lab reluctantly, Violet and Raph walked out of the dojo and Emily and Mickey ran out of the living room.

"Yes finally!" Emily cried hi-threeing Mickey.

"Not you" Venus said shortly

"What! Why" Emily moaned

"Because you can't fight" Violet mocked

"I can so fight you guys have been teaching me" Emily pouted. Venus looked strained

"No means no Emily go and do some more practice" Venus said. Her sister turned on her heel and strode out of the room, Venus watched with sad eyes as her baby sister left the room. After they got onto the roof Venus had suggested they head north and they did.

"Where are the foot when you need them" Violet spat swinging her scythe dangerously

"right here freaks" came a voice from behind them. 50 foot ninjas faced them and Violets smirked gripping her other scythe

"You just asked for a world of pain" she snarled and lunged for the foot, within minutes they were swallowed by a wave of foot. Venus swung her blade at a nearby ninja knocking him out almost instantly. And that's when everyone heard it a familiar scream filling the night air. A wave of water smashed into a small group of foot knocking them off the side of the roof. Venus felt the colour drain from her face.

"EMILY" she screamed. Her little sister was huddled in a corner her eyes glowing orange, all the ninjas around her were being catapulted off the edge of the building. Venus ran close to her a felt herself begin to fall.

Leonardo ran to the side of the roof jumping and catching his girlfriend bridal style.

"Leo" she screamed over the noise "she can't see me all she can sense is fear and anger it's too much for her to handle" Leo looked over at the scared young mutant. The foot had now turned their attention to Emily. Soon no foot were left on the roof.

"Em its okay" Bella whispered she was a safe distance away but Emily heard her

"B-Bella?" Emily asked

"Yep it's me and Donnie and Raph and Vi and Ve and Leo and Mickey just calm down its okay now" Everyone followed her lead and eventually she lowered her forcefeild. Mike was the first to her, she clutched to him burring her face in the crook of his neck. Mike pulled her close to him making shushing sounds and stroking her hair. She took a few deep breaths,

"V-Venus I-I'm s-so sorry, I just c-couldn't b-be on m-my own" she stuttered. Mickey looked up at Venus; she had a look of concern in her eyes

"Emily why did you follow us?" Belladonna asked laying her hand on her sisters'. Emily looked up at her immediate older sister guilt washing over her,

"I j-just needed t-to s-see what it l-looked like." She whispered

"But you haven't ever followed us before, why now?" Belladonna persisted. Emily looked down and began to tremble again.

"I d-don't know I can sense something was going to go horribly wrong, resulting in me losing someone close to me." Everyone looked at her. They all knew she possessed psychic powers, if she sensed something bad was going to happen it was. Venus looked around making eye contact with Leo. The two seemed to agree on something and Leo looked up.

"Let's get to the nearest man-hole cover, now" Leo commanded, everyone agreed and ran to the nearest alleyway. Mickey carried Emily down and lowered down into the safety of the sewers the others right behind. Once they entered the lair Violets spun on Emily her anger finally spilling out.

"Are you completely crazy" she screamed right in her little sisters' face "you could have been hurt or died or got one of us hurt trying to defend your sorry butt!" Venus stepped in-between her sisters.

"Back off Vi, go and blow off some steam" Venus looked straight into her cold red eyes.

"Move Vee or I'm gunna have to pulverise you too" Violet hissed

"Violet go and cool off now" Venus repeated in a calm voice. Violet balled her fists her hair catching fire,

"VIOLET!" Venus shouted, Violet pushed her sister away from her. When Violets hands made contact with her sisters skin a horrible sizzling sound could be heard. Emily and Mickey winced, Bella gasped and Leo Raph and Donnie could only stare at the fourth-degree burns shaped like Violets hands. Violet stormed out of the lair and Raph followed her. Bella rushed forward and caught her sister before she hit the floor. Leonardo was at her side in a flash, she was biting her lip hard trying to keep the tears in her eyes from flowing.

"Emily go get my medical kit now!" Bella shouted

"Mickey go get some ice packs from the fridge" Donnie commanded both young turtles rushed off and did what they were told.

What felt like hours later Venus was patched up, she had let a few tears slide when they had to put disinfectant on the burn, but everyone pretended not to notice. Leo had held her hand throughout the whole ordeal. He could tell something was bothering her, and it wasn't her burn.

"What's wrong?" he asked squeezing her hand gently. She looked up at him,

"Luckily it was me that got burned and not Bella or Em, but it could have easily been them. I angered her to the point where she would unintentionally burn into muscle. It would have been my fault if either of them would have gotten hurt." Venus said quietly laying her head on his shoulder. Leo looked down at her, he sighed and shifted making room for her on his lap, he pulled her on gently and stroked her head soothingly. He felt her relax in his hold slowly letting go of the guilt that had hold of her, soon her sighs of content changed into deep breaths. She had fallen asleep; Leo carried her up to her room and tucked her up in their bed.

"Goodnight Venus" he whispered kissing her on the forehead gently and leaving the room.


	8. Chapter 8 It's about time!

Leo leaned on the door frame eyes closed listening to the sweet sound of Venus' voice, she sat at her white piano singing and playing at the same time.

"I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, "I'll never let you go"  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Don't you dare look out your window, darling,  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold on to this lullaby  
Even when music's gone  
Gone

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound"

Leo smiled at the familiar lyrics, Venus had sung to him and Emily when either of them had a particularly bad beating. Venus' voice always relaxed him, he walked forward and without stopping her playing or singing she moved over and patted the stool signalling for him to sit. After she had finished she smiled at him her eyes sparkling. It had been almost a week since the burning incident and ever since then Venus and Leo had been spending more time together. Leo noticed how close their faces were he leaned forward his lips connecting with hers, she kissed him back putting her hands around his neck. They could have stayed like that forever but wolf whistles and cat calling made them break away and look at the door. Casey, April, May Ling (she's a teenage mutant tiger one of the girl's friends) and the other teenage mutants stood there clapping and cheering. Venus and Leo both blushed a deep red colour.

"Well it's about time," Bella said triumphantly crossing her arms over her plastron,

"Oh no please continue what you were doing just let me get the camera first" Violet shouted grinning at her sisters expression.

"You know we have these things called doors for a reason" Emily snickered, giving Mike a gleeful hi-three

"Yeah, yeah doors that way" Venus laughed gesturing toward the door, a soft ooh echoed across the room. After the door shut Venus turned back to Leo

"Now where were we?" she asked playfully pressing her forehead against his "oh yeah" and their lips pressed together once more.

Hours later Leo ran across the roof tops deep in thought. He stopped at the next skyscraper to catch his breath. He sat down at the edge of the roof and touched his lips. A soft smile played across his lips. He always liked Venus, it annoyed him that it took him this long to see that she loved him too. They could rely on each other, those three months proved that he could trust her rely on her. He thought of how close the others were getting too. He snickered, 'I'll be the one cat calling next time' he thought. He checked his shell cell, it read 00:46. He'd have to start heading back to the lair before New York could be bathed in the sun, he wished he could stay and watch a sunrise on a city skyline but he knew it was dangerous, he'd be out in the open with no shadows to hide in plus any old New Yorker could see him. He stood and closed his eyes letting the wind hit his face. He thought he'd never feel the wind again; he still had nightmares of that place, he tried to make little psychical contact with anyone other than Venus, she knew him and understood him. She knew what horrors awaited him in his mind, in that way he was grateful Venus slept in his room she would soothe him making sure that he never awoke his brothers. He opened his eyes trying desperately to ignore the pulling at the back of his mind, it was always there always, he pushed these thoughts down in the deep depths of his mind, and he knew that pretending his problems weren't there wouldn't make them go away. It wasn't healthy or good for his already shattered mind but what choice did he have. He had been grateful that his brothers hadn't questioned him about his time with the Shredder, he suspected under splinters orders but he didn't mind just so long as they didn't pester him. He knew that he would have to bring it into the light one day, but not today. He thought of a day when he would swear that if they asked then he would answer truthfully and not until that day. He thought of an injury the he would never forget, Venus the long scar on the left side of her face, the day that healed would be the day he revealed the horrid and gory truth but the truth none the less. He strolled down the sewer tunnels thinking of his new found girlfriend. He remembered a game they used to pass the time, they would think of words that described each other Venus was beautiful, smart, sweet, firm, gentle, polite, strong, caring, forgiving and everything he ever wanted he smiled as the thought of Venus zoomed around his mind sensitive, kind, lovable and a great fighter, she seemed perfect. He smiled the wind lashing at him. Leo blinked he had been so deep in thought that he hadn't noticed the storm around him, he was soaked. He cursed himself and ran to the nearest manhole cover and jumped down it. The dripping of water filled his ears and he relaxed slightly, he was in his territory now. The sewers were his home, he felt a pair of eyes on his back. Leo turned unsheathing his twin katana, only to be faced with nothing. He sheathed his katana blades the feeling didn't leave him. The whole way home he strained his ears for anything; a foot-fall a breath, he knew even the foot weren't that quiet. And the Purple Dragons were the opposite of quite, he relaxed as he slowly approached the entrance to the lair. Again he stopped turning to be faced with darkness, no breathing, no foot-falls, nothing but the soft dripping of water. He quickly pulled the lever and ran in making sure the door closed behind him, he was safe now. He shrugged off the feeling, 'probably my imagination' a voice inside Leo's head murmured. He nodded and headed upstairs to bed.

At foot Headquarters

The shredder sat on his throne-like chair. He tapped his nails on the arm of the chair.

"What's taking them so long?" he growled to himself his impatience growing within him by the second. Suddenly a beeping sound echoed around the room. Shredder picked up the visual communicator.

"Speak" he commanded, the person on the screen,

"Master shredder phase two of your plan is complete. The route to the turtles lair is now known." The figure spoke.

"Has the infiltration of the turtles' lair begun?" Shredder questioned.

"It began almost a week ago Master" the mole said.

"Good do any of the turtles' suspect you?" Shredder asked coldly,

"Oh no master" the figure said "not a thing." Shredder smirked

"Gullible turtles'. Pathetic! Continue with the plan and report back with the next update" Shredder commanded

"Yes master" the figure said and the devise when silent. 'All according to plan' Shredder thought evilly.


	9. Chapter 9 spirit theft

OK so this is the longest chapter I've written but bear with me the story is just about to start!

"Hey any turtle home?" May called out into a seemingly empty lair, she was silent for a minute before she heard muffled shouting. May sprinted for the girl's dojo (which of course was fire proof.) May pulled open the door to expose Violet and Venus fighting behind a wall of protective glass so no one watching would be fried. Violet sent a fire ball at Venus, but with a sweep of the leader's hand the flame was extinguished as the oxygen was ripped from the air around it. May sat by Leonardo eyes wide,

"How long?" May asked warily,

"Almost twenty minutes. How are you anyway?" Leo said not taking his eyes from his girlfriend.

"I'm good." May whispered, watching as Venus knocked her sister to the ground and pounced on the spot where Violet had been mere second before. All the mutants could hear for the next five minutes was heavy breathing and annoyed growling as the appoint danced out of attack range. After what felt like a lifetime Venus caught her sister off guard; she fainted to the left and kicked her sister on her right side and quick as a flash her left leg swept her sisters' legs and Violet hit the floor with a grunt. Venus pounced and held her katana to Violet's throat.

"Violet that was just plain sloppy, if I were an enemy you would be dead right now" Venus said standing and offering her sister a hand up.

"Just because I'm not Mrs Perfect doesn't mean my fighting's sloppy. Oh and sis' if you _were_ the enemy you would be a pile of ashes right now" Venus turned on her heel and marched out of the dojo. Violet growled walking over to the poor practice dummy and began to pummel it with inhuman strength,

"I'll talk to her" Raph said quickly walking toward the angry teen. May looked around

"Where are the others?" she asked Leo who got up from his place on the floor and dusted himself down.

"Mike and Em are out skateboarding and Bella and Donnie are in the lab" Leo answered and began to walk toward the door.

"Where are you going?" May asked sounding worried for a second.

"Just out for a run I'll be back by 1:00" Leo said walking out the door, May only stared at the door for a second, and then she went up to the room she had been staying in and slumped on the bed completely exhausted, she curled up and closed her eyes waiting for sleep to overtake her.

Leo ran across the rooftops. He found he needed a little more 'me' time after...

'No Leo' he told himself sternly don't think about it you know what happens if you do' Leo did know he sat on the edge of the building and laid his chin on his hands, looking at the city skyline view. This was often where he found himself sitting and staring aimlessly into space. He felt her presence before she heard her.

"Karai," Leo said menacingly, glairing daggers at the female ninja. Leo drew his swords, Donnie's words rung in his head

"Your muscles need time to recover try not to fight give your muscles time to grow back. Push it to far too early, your muscles will rip."

Leo had no choice but to fight. 'Lucky Venus having a faster healing factor,' Leo knew full well if she could heal him she would but she couldn't. She had tried many times and each time the result stayed the same.

Leo gritted his teeth and got into a defensive posture. He knew he might not win this fight. Karai charged at him and their swords locked instantly.

"Nice to see you healing Leonardo," Karai said swinging her sword at his calf. Leo jumped and sent his fist toward her face, she ducked and rolled away standing quickly and tensing she charged again and Leo tried to duck but he felt something in his leg rip, Karai took advantage of his pain and shock and punched him square in the face, Leo fell backward scrambling away quickly. An evil smile played across Karai's lips. Her eyes were focused on something behind Leo.

"Well if it isn't my favourite toy come out to play" she said an amused glint flashing in her eyes. Leo spun around reading his swords. His eyes grew wide as he saw who Karai was talking to.

The rain pelted down on her shoulders, her hair was soaked and hung loosely around her shoulders framing her beautiful face, she held her sword in front of her. As the wind blew, it lifted her fringe from her left eye, revealing a long white scar. Venus' eyes were full of rage, white hot and searing.

A rage Leo had only seen once; it was an early time spent the Shredders dungeon Leo had known the two cell-mates for a week and a half. Emily had been brought back barely alive. They had broken her right arm and beaten her over the head until her breathing was ragged and painful. Venus thought she was dead at first. She screamed for a full ten minutes before the guard finally opened the door. She suffocated at least three of them and crushed one, people have oxygen in their blood and she crushed him. They carried her off and she spent a week in confinement with no food and a few drops of water just enough to keep her alive. Venus was still thin; she hasn't yet fully recovered from that experience.

She stood at the edge of the building the flashes of lightning illuminating her figure. Leonardo felt a twinge of fear looking at her. Her eyes filled with anger and hatred. The kind sweet person underneath the skin was not visible, only a being of negative energy. Venus raised her sword to eye level her cold blue eyes never leaving Karai's merciless ones. The teenage girls ran at each other their swords connecting. Venus moved gracefully. She didn't hold back at first easily beating her, and then toward the end she got more and more reckless playing with Karai. Moving close enough for the female to strike but dancing out the way of the blade at the last second. Leo stared at the fight as if hypnotised, he only snapped out of it when Karai delivered a painful blow to his girlfriend's side. Leo grabbed his katana and stood running toward the two. He stopped dead at the look Venus gave him, it clearly said

'She's mine'

Leo wanted to intervene but Venus was not going to allow that. He felt the gauntlet swinging at his head and turned to meet it.

"Ah Leonardo healing up I see, don't worry that will only be a temporary state!" Shredder snarled evilly swinging his fist into Leo's ribs. Leo bent over clutching his stomach. Shredder smirked and brought his knee up to Leo's face sending him staggering backward. Leo fell landing on his shell. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a massive group of foot approaching. Leo gulped and sat up, no sooner than that he felt himself being pinned to the wall. Leo struggled and pressed the distress signal on his shell cell and then he let it fall to the ground. Fear of seeing this man up close again made Leo's mind rear. Leo struggled trying to get free of the death grip around his neck. Suddenly a green blur smashed into shredder sending to the other side of the roof. Venus toppled over also but caught herself at the last minute. She got up and was at Leo's side in a flash.

"L-Leo are you okay? Did he hurt you?" she turned her attention to his leg

"You sit here" she commanded "I know a ripped muscle when I see it." She got up and faced the foot raising her sword and diving into the crowd.

Leo made to get up again but something held him down he tried again and still he was held in place.

"Venus!" Leo cried, she had jinxed him. Why? Of course she wanted to protect him but this was madness. "Venus!" Leo called attracting the foots attention to him. They turned around and charged, but before they could get close they were thrown backward.

'force-field' Leo thought

Shredder ran at Leo trying to force his way through the barrier. He broke through and Leo felt fear flood through him as the shredder lunged at him. A clear blade blocked shredders path. He growled stepping back as his new appoint stood in front of him eyes blazing.

"Well, well if it isn't Venus De Milo" Shredder drawled "I never had the pleasure of hearing your screams fill my ears that was Karai's job but I can fix that now,"

The two circled each other blades raised,

My favourite had to be... Belladonna I think, you should have heard her scream. It sounded much like music" Shredder blocked Venus' blade easily

"Shut up Shredder" Venus snarled as she circled him eyes bearing into him.

"Oh don't worry I liked Violet to, she was hard to break but after hearing her sister's screams, well it didn't take long for her to sing just like Belladonna." Venus screamed in rage and dove toward him swinging her sword at his chest. She was blinded by rage every inch of her screamed to kill this disgusting excuse for a human being but he blocked her every time, she couldn't think through the white hot anger bubbling just below the surface. She was becoming sloppy not caring if the moves were wrong or right.

Leo would have been more concerned by this un-characteristic behaviour if he weren't in the middle of his own battle. Sparkling blades swung at him from every angle each threatening to take his life, but the leader stayed strong. He was not afraid, he told himself. He turned to find himself face-to-face with...

"Donnie, you came" Leo said relief flooding through him.

"You called for backup Leo, why wouldn't I come?" the genius said calmly swinging his staff at a nearby foot sending him sailing into another group of foot. Leo smiled, his brothers were there to help. Shredder couldn't take down all of them, hang on

"Venus?" Leo called out onto the battlefield. Donnie gave him a questioning look but said nothing.

"Venus?! VENUS" Leo ran into battle running to the place he last saw his girlfriend. And then he saw it blood so much blood, it could be from the foot but...

And then he saw it she was being held down with black chains, she fought against her bonds. Standing in front of Venus was a tall girl with black hair swept over her left shoulder; she wore a black strapless dress with lace gloves. In one hand she held a wand the other was left free. With a wave of Shredders gloved hand the foot dispersed, revealing the sisters and brothers. At first they all looked relieved and then they saw the event going on and they ran toward Venus. Violet was the first to get near but she ran into a wall of force and sat down hard. She sat up quickly and fished out her scythe smashing the blade against the field relentlessly. The others joined in hammering on the invisible wall. The woman in black stepped forward and tilted the leaders chin up with her wand an evil smirk spreading across her elegant features.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER SHADOW!" Violet screamed hammering harder. Emily watched her eyes filling with tears as she saw her sister struggle against her bonds, the sorceress knelt down putting her hand under Venus' chin tilting her head all the way up exposing her neck.

"NO!" Leo screamed slamming his katana on the field, he thought the sorceress was going to slit her throat but fate was not that kind. Shadow pressed the wand against Venus' throat and then she slowly drew the wand away, attached to the end was a strand of blue light.

"NO! DON'T, DON'T DO IT, DON'T TAKE IT PLEASE!" Emily screamed tears streamed down her face. Leo only faintly knew what was going on, did she just... no, no that's ridicules... no, please she couldn't take it! Not that, anything but that!

Belladonna pressed her hands against the cold hard surface tears sliding down her face she watched the skilled bender press the wand to her own throat the blue light slipping into her throat. She looked up, straight up into Belladonna's grass green eyes, and smiled. That monster SMILED. Belladonna screamed

"GET AWAY FROM HER YOU APSOLUTE BITCH" her sisters' cries echoed her own, fury blinding and white hot. Belladonna felt her core erupt; the ground began to shake, trembling violently. Her sisters paid no attention to her but the males stared at her open mouthed. Leo ran over

"Don't let it consume you Bella it won't help. Bella listen to me" Leo pleaded with the super genius. He had to stop what was about to happen. Venus had long since collapsed, lifeless to the ground, the ground shook more and more violently. Shadow just stood there laughing at Belladonna. LAUGHING!

Violet let the heat from her body slowly become hotter and hotter. She held out her hands fire gathering in both, nobody noticed, good. If Belladonna lost it then she would be distracting the sorceress, even better. Violet should be able to break the shield with the help of... Violet looked straight at Emily and Emily nodded.

"On three" Violet said she looked at Belladonna

'Bella on three' Violet thought and she nodded.

"One" Emily said her eyes beginning to glow

"Wait what" Mickey said noticing what was going on,

"Two" Violet said Leo's eyes widened

'no, no, no, no girls stop it'll drain all your energy' Leo thought

"Three" Belladonna whispered, Leo turned and knocked his brothers to the ground. The shock wave was massive but the girls were okay, just magically. Leo was worried enough as it is. He stood and rushed to Venus' side. The foot, shredder and Shadow had all vanished, not even bothering to take the chains off. Leo hated chains. He pulled them off her and turned her over. She was breathing but only just. Leo breathed a sigh of relief knowing that she was alive, but Shadow... she...

Emily rushed to her sisters' side her fingers zoomed to her neck; she could feel the steady beat of a pulse. She sighed in relief and then sat in her meditation position,

"What are you doing?" Mike asked sitting down next to her, Emily opened one eye to look at him,

"I am scanning the spirit and dream realms, after if I can't find her there I will track her spirit signal" Emily closed her eyes and began searching the dream realm for her lost sister.

Violet had used up more energy than she meant to. She couldn't even sit up by herself she tried but couldn't.

'damn it' she thought weakly she put her hands underneath her and pushed but her arms trembled and she collapsed to the ground. She snarled she hated feeling weak after...

She pushed again and fell again this time hitting her head on the way down. She felt dizzy but never the less she pushed again,

"Whoa there girl, slow down, you'll hurt yourself more" a voice said above her, a pair and strong steady hands took hold of her and guided her up. She looked up and stared into Raph's concerned golden eyes,

"I'm fine, thanks" Violet said she steadied herself and took one step forward and collapsed again, Raph stopped her from hitting the ground,

"Damn it" Violet cursed, she felt herself be lifted and she looked back into those enchanting... wait enchanting where the hell did that come from, they are just Raph's eyes, compassionate gentle... Violet you are acting like a real damsel stop that. Raph had picked her up bridal style. Violet gave him a look that clearly said

'Where the hell did that come from' Raph looked back up

"You can't walk so I'll carry you sorry for being nice, next time I'll let you crawl your way to your sister.

"No it's OK, let's just not do this often I might go soft and squishy like Emily." Violet said. Raph gently set her down next to Venus and Violet sat next to her sister. Holding her small hand in hers.

Belladonna heard a voice calling her out of the darkness

"Belladonna can you hear me?" the voice sounded familiar, but whose was it? Bella ran through in her mind who could be talking to her. It didn't take her long to recognise the soft voice of her crush. Wait, what? Bella forced her eyes open and was instantly staring into a set of chocolate brown ones. Donatello's eyes were so enchanting so caring and calm. How can a girl resist? She let her eyes adjust to her surroundings, hang on what happened. Bella's eyes rested on her sister's still form. Oh yeah, Bella struggled to sit up. Donnie's hands kept her down. She gave him a questioning look before following his gaze.

"You must have hit your head on the way down" Donnie said. Bella put a hand up to her head and felt the trail of blood running from just above her eye. Not that blood was anything new.

"Could you help me to Venus?" Belladonna asked shyly. Donnie nodded and put her arm over his shoulder. When they were close enough Donnie put Bella down and she began checking for a pulse and how fast her breathing was. Emily opened her eyes and punched the concrete hard. Belladonna looked up

"Anything?" she asked, Emily looked at Belladonna with those sad baby blue eyes,

"Yes but you guys aren't going to like it." Bella demanded details and Emily told her she could sense her sister but only half of her. Bella gulped and looked down at Venus.

"OK what the shell is going on?" Raph asked arms crossed over his plastron. Violet scowled at him and then at Leo.

"Don't your brothers know a sprit theft when they see it?" She said the scowl deepening. The three boys looked down at her in confusion. "Magic stuff, wouldn't expect _you_ to understand." She said her attention flicking back to her sister.

"What do you mean _we_ wouldn't understand?" Raph said coldly, "you saying Leo understands your 'mystic mumbo jumbo'" Violet smirked at him. Leo's brothers turned to him and Leo gave them an embarrassed smile,

"I was in a small, enclosed space for three months," Leo said his brothers cringing remembering their brother's months spent in confinement. "Spirit theft is where someone takes your spirit or part of it." Leo explained

"Yeah we figured that Einstein," Raph said rolling his eyes,

"Um what's Em doing?" Mickey asked Belladonna. She turned to him,

"She is scanning to see if she can find Venus' spirit signal, everyone has one." Bella said

"But Leo said that, that shadow lady took Venus' sprit." Donnie said.

"Ah now here's where explanations get tricky." Bella said settling herself in a comfy position. "A persons' spirit is split into three different parts, it depends on the person to the amount of spirit in each part, they are: power, light and darkness, for benders we all have a dark element to weigh out our good one and make the balance equal. Venus' spirit is the most complicated out of all of ours because she trained with Mistress Cinder for a longer amount time, more in spiritual being than anything else, so it would be harder to extract it. To fully take Venus' spirit, it would be painful, very painful but it would have been hours in not days, you have to ease out the sprit, if you just rip it out and absorb it the absorber and the victim would both die from the power strain. So when Venus wakes up the first thing we need to do is see what part of her spirit has been taken and how much." Just as Bella finished Emily snapped her eyes open gasping for breath holding her throat tears streaming down her face.

"Bella" Emily said horsy, her voice cracking under the strain "I know what shadow took and we are in _BIG_ trouble"

Cliffy! Oh yes I did!


	10. Chapter 10 secret identities

Leonardo sprinted out of his and Venus' room and toward the dojo, he ran in and ran to Venus' side. She thrashed wildly in her sleep clawing at some invisible demon. Leo looked down at her sadly and squeezed her hand. She sat up immediately her breathing returning to normal.

"Heya" Leo said brushing a lock of hair from her face, she smiled at him sleepily

"Heya" Leo smiled as she stretched and yawned.

"Tired?" Leo asked, Venus nodded and yawned again. Leo smirked he loved the mornings they spent together. He helped her stand up and they walked into the kitchen.

"Morning you two" Venus said, Emily and Mike both smiled brightly at her,

"Morning" they coursed before continuing to make breakfast. Leo sat next to Venus as she sipped her tea peacefully, if you didn't know Venus you wouldn't be able to tell more than half of her being was missing, but to the turtles her change was noticeable. She had to keep her emotion in check constantly. Venus, Leo and Splinter would often meditate together for hours trying to piece back together what was left of the good spirit. The change in her attitude was evident when she had fights with Violet or got frustrated for one reason or another. Emily set down a plate of bacon, eggs, toast, beans and sausages in front of the two oldest and they ate steadily. Emily and Mikey sat opposite the two and ate their breakfast with one hand, the eldest smirked at each other when they realised that the youngest were holding hands under the table. Venus finished her meal and smiled brightly at Emily.

"Em you are getting really good at cooking that was great!" Venus said picking up her plate along with Leo's and putting it in the sink.

"I learned from the best" she said motioning to Mikey with her free hand, Mikey blushed and squeezed her hand under the table. Venus smirked and lead Leo out of the kitchen and into the dojo, they circled each other swords drawn.

"So Leonardo I hear from Belladonna you are close to finding Shadows location," Venus said, her legs tensed as she got into a defensive stance.

"Yes, Donnie has been hacking into the foot's systems and is close to breaking into their CCTV which should show us exactly where Shadow is." Leo replied launching himself at Venus. She raised her sword and blocked his incoming attack, she swept her leg under his, Leo back flipped and raised his katana just in time to block hers.

"Well it'll be nice to be whole again," Venus said a smirk plastered on her face, Leo rolled his eyes and swung his sword at her side, she ducked under it and their swords locked.

"And what about our siblings hmm?" Venus teased, Leo let his guard down for a second to look at her questioningly. She pounced on him and smiled "oh come on Leo, Emily and Mikey are obviously dating, Bella and Donnie are too. Violet loves Raph though she would never openly admit it and me and you are no secret." Venus said, Leo smiled realising that she was right. A cheeky grin spread across his face as he rolled over so Venus was under him. He smiled when she giggled and squirmed under him,

"Leo, Venus get in here," a voice yelled, Leo jumped off his girlfriend and helped her up. They took off for the lab. The two eldest ran into the room to see the other turtles gathered around Bella's laptop. The eldest weaved their way through their siblings to see what was going on. Belladonna never took her eyes from the screen as Donnie muttered instructions to her.

"We're in." Bella murmured. She grabbed a cord and attached it to her laptop. The wall lit up with at least twenty screens showed different hallways, dojo's and labs. Belladonna's laptop showed a bedroom with a black and red colour scheme.

"This is Shadows quarters, if we wanted to get her this would be the best place." Belladonna said motioning to the screen.

"Well what are we waiting for, let's go bust some foot ninja heads!" Violet said cracking her knuckles menacingly.

"We need to get in undetected that is where these come in" Donnie said holding up a patch.

"What is that thing?" Emily asked staring at the patch.

"Don't worry it's completely harmless," Bella said waving a hand. Violet and Emily glared at her.

"That's what you said about those sticky arrows you made for Emily" Violet demanded.

"Yes but these are different, just trust me everyone go and put on some clothes." Bella said and the teenagers obliged. A few minutes later all the mutants had on clothes.

"I will go first and i am going to do it behind this curtain because if it goes wrong it won't be pretty." Bella said. She had her hair up in a high pony tail and was wearing a red top, grey jeans, black trainers and a lab coat.

"No" Venus said causing everyone to turn to her "I want to go first; if you haven't tested it then I will go first." Venus wore a dark green shirt with elbow length sleeves. She wore a sleeveless trench coat and ripped jeans. Her fringe covered her scared eye and she wore a black piece of cloth over her mouth. She had on a pair of fingerless black gloves and a pair of black trainers. Her eyes looked determined. Bella looked hesitant for a moment before sighing and beckoning to her sister to follow her. Venus flicked her black plait over her shoulder and squeezed Leo's hand reassuringly before stepping behind the curtain. The seconds felt like hours but eventually Belladonna poked her head out of the curtain.

"It worked told you it would!" she said eyes glittering, she threw back the curtains and the terrapins stared at Venus.

"Vee your... your..." Emily started, her eyes wide and deep excitement glittering in them.

"You're a human!" Mikey exclaimed his face lighting up like Christmas.

"My turn!" Emily and Mikey shouted at the same time. Emily was wearing a pair of white shorts and a golden t-shirt that showed off her flat stomach. She wore a red hoodie and matching convos and fingerless gloves. Mikey wore an orange hoodie, a pair of white trainers and baggy jeans. They rolled their sleeves up and thrust their arms toward the young scientist. Bella rolled her green eyes and applied patches to both of their arms. Mikey immediately sprouted golden blond hair his skin turning pink. He turned to his brothers.

"Look dudes I look human!" he shouted picking Emily up and spinning around with her. Donnie and Bella did themselves next. Donnie wore a purple t-shirt and jeans with a lab coat over the top. Don had shoulder length brown hair to match is eyes. Raph and Violet were next Raph and Leo like their brother wore a hoodie and jeans. Raph's was red and Leo's was dark blue with black Chinese looking symbols going up the arm. Violet had her hair up as she normally did. She wore her worn black leather jacket, a black top and black jeans. When Raph and her were turned human, they both got tattoos. Raph had black tribal looking tattoos running from his shoulder to his elbow. Violet had two eagles, wings spread on her chest. Violet looked at her chest in surprise before smirking at Raph,

"Check out my ink" Bella smiled at Violets enthusiasm, everyone froze at the sound of her voice it didn't sound like hers instead of her thick Brooklyn accent they heard a soft Italian one

"What the shell?" Raph muttered his accent was also replaced with an Italian on.

"Why are our voices different?" Emily asked, her and Mikey both had Scottish accents.

"Well our voices would give away our identities so the patches change it" Bella said a British accent lacing her voice, before anyone could ask any more questions Donnie stepped in and continued explaining how they were going to get in

"Guys to get into foot headquarters me and Bella have made secret identities, Mikey your name is Michael Moss and Emily your name is Lucy Moss. You are brother and sister and master assassins" Bella handed the two youngest each a gun holster and two guns.

"Emily with you aim you should have no trouble proving your identity. And Mikey you have a good aim too you just have to focus." Bella said she handed them to dog-tags and turned to Raph and Violet. "You two are going to be Lela black and Kyle stone; you are two vigilantes that met while taking on some cops." Violet and Raph nodded and excepted the dog tags and they were each handed a dagger Raph looked in the mirror Bella held up in front of him and smirked, he had spiky dark hair. Donnie handed Venus and Leo their dog-tags

"You two are Kelly and Owen London, you are also assassins but you married at a young age" Venus and Leo nodded. He had shaggy jet black hair that suited his eyes perfectly.

"Me and Bella are Monty and Mary White, we are just science kids specialising in mutated cells we are brother and sister, now before we set off does anyone have any questions" Bella said, when no one raised their hand she nodded and motioned to the black foot van which everyone hopped into, Leo was about to jump in hen he felt a hand on his shoulder holding him back. He turned to look and Venus,

"Are you sure you want to do this Leo? You have to protect your brothers and I want to stop my sisters from going but I can't." Venus said. Leo looked down at her

"Venus we're family now," Leo stated "we will be getting you back _together_." Venus smiled and got into the van.

"Next stop foot head quarters," Bella announced revving the engine and driving into the night.


End file.
